Children of the Dark
by Myla-Chan12
Summary: It's the summer before the 7th year at Hogwarts, the war is over, The Dark Lord is dead, and things are seeming to go smoothly until The Order finds three siblings that could stir thing up again. What could go wrong with Death Eaters still on the loose and three children of The Dark Lord? Nothing Good, I'm sure...
1. Where we come from

Disclaimer: _I own nothing of the Harry Potter industries. All is own by J. K. Rowling. I just own the fan-fiction currently being written._

 _Also, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written; constructive criticism is welcome, but_ _any_ _insults or rude comments will be ignored, blocked, and/or reported. I love honesty NOT insults. Well, let's get started, heh?_

* * *

Prologue:

Hello, My name is Amaya Lyra Riddle-Black; the youngest triplet out of the Riddle-Black siblings, Damian Nova Riddle-Black, and Kira Corvi Riddle-Black. If you hadn't noticed 'Riddle' in our family name yet, my siblings and I are the children of Tom Marvolo Riddle or as you may know him by the following titles: The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort, or as we call him Father. Our mother is also as memorable, maybe you heard of her, Bellatrix Lestrange Nee' Black.

You see, our dearest mother was a bit insane even in the first part of the war. I believe it just in the Black and Riddle genes and maybe inbreeding. No, it's both… Anyway, father decided he required an heir; So mother, being the insane obsessive person she is, nominated herself; even though she was married, but of course, our could have been the father and his brother was honored for their wife and sister-in-law would bare the child or children of their Lord.

Then not even a year later, Mr. Snape told the prophecy about a baby boy born at the end of the seventh month that will be the one to defeat my father. of course, as my father hears this, he gets blinded with fear and rage; then goes hunting down said baby; only to have his body destroyed and to have what's left of his soul to float aimlessly until he creates a new body. As this is happening, mother and the Lestrange brothers get put into Azkaban for torturing Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity.

After all this, we were taken to the Malfoy's; then sent to one of their estates out of the country only to be raised by House Elves and have magical tutors to teach us our magic. The wizarding world had no idea we even existed for 17 years, until now…

* * *

Hope you like it. Thanks for Reading and all that jazz. Yep… time to start chapter one… bye…


	2. Where do we go from here?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter industries. All is own by J. K. Rowling. I just own the fan-fiction currently being written._

 _Hello, It's me. I've been wondering if you like this story and love to read? Otay, but seriously do you like it? Well, if you do, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

 _I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Heather._

* * *

Chapter one:

I'm sitting in my bedroom at the manor we've been living in for the first seventeen years of our are not allowed to leave the grounds; we can only to go out in the back garden, but no further. Our food is brought and served to us by the House Elves or we gather food from the garden if the weather is nice. Our schooling is taught to us by Death Eaters, tutors picked by the Malfoy's, or self-taught. We only have ourselves as company and the occasional visit from Malfoy's.

Anyway, I was sitting in my bedroom, when I heard Kira scream and Damian yell "Let her go!". At this point, I'm running down the hall going to the front entryway; as I get there, Damian and Kira are bound on the floor by Petrificus totalus. Then I turn my gaze and narrow my eyes at the boy who killed my father, my family, but most importantly he's the reason we are in this cage. At this thought, I raise my wand with the torture curse on the tip of my tongue, but then I look back at my siblings bound on the floor. So instead, I lower my wand to the floor in front of me and kneel on the floor with my hands on my knees, palms up, in submission to our attackers. My wand is taken from me and I'm hit with a stunner. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is my sibling being taken by the other Order members.

What feels like days later, I wake up to someone running their fingers through my long, curly black hair that I've gotten from my mother. As I slowly start to stir, my sister whispers from above me "Amaya Love, wake up. We need you up and alert." I open my dark blue eyes and look up to meet my sisters worried dark brown gaze. She looks like she's been through hell. Her straight and even black hair is all over the place, there's a shallow cut still bleeding on her left cheek starting just below her temple going down to the corner of her mouth. The dark purple, long sleeve dress she is wearing is torn at parts of her sleeves. As I revert my eyes back to her face, I ask in a quiet hard voice "Where are we?". She doesn't answer right away. She bites her lip in a worried fashion. I sit up, turn so I face her and ask again in a louder, harder tone " Where are we and where is Damian, Kira?".

She lowers her gaze to the floor and speaks in a worried voice "We're at the Order's headquarters and Dami was taken for questioning maybe thirty minutes ago.". We're both silents for a few moments. I close my eyes and groan in frustration. "How long was I out?"

"About a day. We were worried that they did something to you. You wouldn't wake up when we tried to wake you and Dami was getting ready to break the door down. I had to tackle him to the ground and talk him out of it."

"Shit, we need to get out of here.", I say while punching the musty wood floors in anger. "You really calm down, getting pissed will help no one.", Kira says in seriousness. At that comment, I give her a dirty look, but still, I take a few deep breaths to calm down anyway.

"Maybe I can unlock the door. Wait, why didn't you or Damian unlock the door? We all can do wandless magic. We could be out of here already.", I ask in a calmer tone.

"Amaya, you were out cold, we had no idea what was wrong with you, have no way to know where we are and where would we go? The only place we have ever been was at the manor. Also, yes, we know wandless magic but they have our wands. We need them for most of the defensive and offensive spells that we were taught or at least the stronger ones; which we would need to get away from Dumbledore, Potter, and the rest of the Order of Phoenix. So, no, we are not going to escape until we have a plan that will actually work.", Kira says in exasperation.

"Alright fine.", I reply with an annoyed tone. She gives me a look for that comment, and I look away with a tsk. "So what are we going to do then? Sit and wait for Damian to come back and wait to see who they take next to do who knows what with.", I say in an equally exasperated tone.

Kira opens her mouth to reply, when to door opens to reveal my unconscious brother being dragged back into the room by Potter and Malfoy Jr.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just to let you guys know I will be updating this at random times. You might get several chapters a day to none for a couple of days and the chapters will vary in length. Thanks again._


End file.
